


Precious

by badwolfkaily



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sameen Shaw returned broken and Root would protect her at any cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious

_Sameen: (adj.) precious, valuable; random, straight-forward, and determined._

  


Sameen Shaw hadn’t seen it coming, her attention was too focused on arguing with Root. Rather it was just her yelling at the hacker for treating her like a child, she was contained by Samaritan for a few months, she wasn’t an invalid. But Root’s constant babying was getting on her nerves. It was only getting on her nerves because she couldn’t admit to herself how broken she really was. Course the anger and grumpiness was still there but she had moments where she felt like the average person could and needless to say she hated it.

 

Emotions.

 

Feelings.

 

Nightmares haunted her. Some nights she woke up screaming, unable to control the shaking and the tears. So many tears. Like her whole lifetime of sadness she should’ve felt, all the tears she should’ve cried, were pouring out of her. Her pride wouldn’t let her admit to herself that she was broken. She couldn’t ask for help so she dealt with it herself. But she knew that Root knew. The Machine had told her of course. It was the first night that she was left alone in her apartment, she awoke from a nightmare with Root sleeping at the side of her bed, her head resting against the side of the mattress, her hand grasping Shaws. She found herself studying Root’s hand, how thin it was, a tiny scar or two, such fragile and gentle hands. Pressing a kiss to the back of it and falling asleep.

 

She was only angry because she’d come to rely on Root so much and that’s why she was deflecting and telling Root to stop being so clingy and to leave her alone.

 

“I don’t need you!”

 

A look of pain flashed across Root’s face and she just smiled sadly. And before Shaw could apologize she was being thrust into the corner of an alley as they were suddenly caught up in a gang fight. Root hovering over her, a hand placed on either side of her head, shielding her from any harm.

 

“Root!? Root, what are you doing, idiot?”

 

Root just looked back at her and smiled so unconditionally, no matter what nasty things Shaw threw her way Root would always love her unconditionally. Because that was her Sameen. Grumpy and unable to admit her feelings.

 

Bullets were flying and Shaw was thinking how ironic for a gang fight to break out at a time like this.

 

“Root, stop it, stop. I don’t need you to protect me, I’m not broken!”

 

A bullet ricocheting off a wall nearby lodged itself in Root’s right arm, a cry of pain gasping from Root making her slump further into Shaw.

 

“Please, Root, stop! Please stop, please!”

 

The utter look of fear in Shaw’s eye’s inspired Root’s uninjured arm to move, her hand cupping Shaw’s head and bringing her closer into her chest. Police sirens were heard and the fight scattered leaving Shaw shaken and blood running down Root’s arm. And there it was, Root’s damn smile and a light kiss to her forehead. Shaw didn’t even realize how hard she’d been grasping onto Root. Collecting herself Shaw just pushed Root off and grasped her hand tightly, she didn’t care if she broke every damn bone in her hand, and she dragged her back to her place.

 

Slamming the door behind them she shoved Root into the nearest chair and let out a growl as she went to gather her heavy duty first aid kit. Stripping Root of her jacket ignoring the gasps of pain from the woman in front of her. She managed to keep it together long enough to remove the bullet and stitch her up. And then the shaking set in on her hands. Trying to shake the trembling from them Shaw stole herself away trying to clean up the mess she had made. But hands flew out and grasped hers. Gently looking into Shaw’s eyes, eyes that felt like home bore into a pair of darkly broken ones.

 

Then lips were kissing the backs of the trembling Persian’s hands, such small and fragile hands that were once so rough and strong.

 

“You’re such an idiot Root, I could’ve taken care of myself. This was exactly what I was telling you earlier, I don’t need you babying me.”

 

Shaw couldn’t keep the eye contact anymore and snatched her hands away. Crossing her arms across her chest and taking a step back.

 

“I’m not babying you, Sameen. I’m taking care of you. Because I care. A lot more than I should. I know you’re broken and I know you don’t want anyone to see that side of you,” reaching a hand out Root pried her arms apart and pulled her towards herself, wrapping arms around her waist and resting her head against her stomach, “I’m broken too. So it’s okay, I see your cracks, you can be broken with me.”

 

And just like that something inside of Shaw broke open, throwing her arms around Root and hugging her so hard she thought they could become one just right then and there. Tears spilled so free that she didn’t think she’d ever stop. And Root clawed at her back with an urgency she’d been trying to contain for weeks.

 

“I’m going to protect you, Sameen. I lost you once, I’m never going to lose you again.”

 

A hitch in her crying and Shaw was franticly trying to wipe away her tears.

 

“You..know _I_ do the protecting, Root.”

 

Root just smiled and burrowed her face deeper into Shaw’s stomach.

 

“I know, Sam.”

 

A firm, “I mean it, Root,” caused the hacker to giggle.

 

“You can protect everyone else, I get to protect you.”

 

Shaw just sniffled and mumbled, “Fine.”

 

A couple more minutes and Shaw is composing herself and ranting at Root for being too clingy even though it’s a mutual clinginess. Then Shaw is being dragged to her bed by a very sore Root. Root whom is only smirking at Shaw’s rant about her not sleeping on her floor anymore because she doesn’t want to be the one blamed for the Machine’s precious interface getting a cold.

 

Settling in behind Shaw on her bed Root just places a kiss on Shaw’s shoulder and mumbles something about her being the only precious thing in the world. And Shaw finally sleeps the first nightmare free night in months.

 

Root can protect her if it means more sleep filled nights like these. Maybe for once in her life letting someone take care of her, protect her, treat her like she’s the most precious person on this earth to someone. Yeah, maybe Shaw will make an exception. But she’s not about to say that out loud.

 

The thing is, Root already knows.


End file.
